Confused
by percebeth4ever
Summary: PERCEBETH LOVERS STEP THIS WAY! Percy and Annabeth are completely in love although they don't think the other likes them back. Percy is captured and Annabeth goes on a quest forbidden to herby herself. My first fanfic, be honest and nice please!
1. Salt and Thoughts

Confused

**I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS**

**Annabeth's POV**

_Percy._

His sea green eyes. The thought of him made my heart jump.. I still hate my self for leaving him on half-blood hill. My summer wasn't going to well. I missed Percy so much it burned. No drachemas on me so it was impossible to Iris message him.

_You love him._

No! Don't do this to yourself He probably doesn't love you back.

_Yah, right. Do you see the way he looks at you?_

He can't. What about his fatal flaw? It'll kill him.

_You'll stop him._

It won't work. Uhhh! Why does Aprohidite make love so complicated!

"Annabeth! Dinner's ready!" My dad called interrupting my thouts about Percy.

"Coming!" I could think about him later.

_No you can't._

Ingnoring my thoughts, I ran downstairs to wear My step-mom and Dad were waiting.

" Annbeth, you need to be faster. Dinner was getting cold." My step-mom said in a fake voice.

" Sorry", I uttered. " I was thinking. Dad pass the salt please."

My dad passed the salt.

"Camp. I miss Chiron" I added quickly as my dad raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I hope you got your chores done. Most of the time you forget to do them." My dad was still looking at me suspiciously. He knew that I missed Percy a lot. He could tell.

"Oh. Yah, I got them done. So, do I get my allowance? I was eager to get some money. I didn't know what I was saving up for, but so far I had 500.

Still regarding me, he said, "Yes. I'll stop by the bank tomorrow. By the way, I might go to the store, you want anything, dear? He turned to my step- mom.

"No I'll be fine. For a while." She replied sweetly. Almost too sweet.

They continued talking till I excused myself and left. As I walked in my room I stopped to look at myself in the mirror. Grey eyes stared back at me and blonde hair was pulled back in a ponytail. Then I imagined Calypso, so natural, sweet, and calm. Envy clawed at my heart as I thought of the long days she spent loving Percy. My Percy.

She must have fallen for his eyes too, I thought, who can't?

At that moment I decided I wasn't going to take it anymore. I wasn't going to kill myself missing him. I was going to do something about it.

**How was that?? It was my first fanfic and I tried really hard. The next one will be updated as soon as possible! R&R please!! (For those of u who r like me and don't know what that means, I think it means read and review.) Please be nice, it was my first go!! – KK**

**P.S Sorry it was so short! I will try to make them longer. May take a while.**


	2. Love, Pain, and Blood

**Confused**

**Disclaimer: ****I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS**

**Chapter 2: Love, Pain, and Blood**

**Percy's POV**

He couldn't stop thinking about her. Her grey eyes. Her long blonde hair. The way it fell softly on her shoulders. Annabeth. Every time he thought of her, a knife cut his heart. She was in love with someone else. That _traitor._ Luke. He breathed in sharply. Did she have any idea how much it hurt? Friends forever. For some reason that wasn't a good thing in this case. He wanted to send her a letter- maybe they could be pen pals. But that sounded wrong. He wanted more than writing. He wanted her.

"PERCY!" his mom's scream jerked him into the real world. "HELP!"

"Coming!" I yelled back. Stuffing my panic away, I ran downstairs to where a man was in front of his mother with a knife in his hand. As soon as she saw me she opened her mouth but just then the man slashed at her arm. She screamed and then fainted.

"MOM!" I yelled. Rage lent my strength. "Show yourself!" I demanded to the man who had just hurt my mother.

The man slowly turned around revealing my blood enemy: Luke.

"What are you doing here?! Get out, you're not welcome!" I screamed at him.

Luke smiled, tracing his deadly sword, Backbiter. "And what fun would that be? I always win, Percy. Do you hear me?_ Always." _I felt a chill creep down my spine. "Prepare to die, Percy Jackson."

"Only after you!" I retorted "Always, huh? Well, time to break a record!" Luke's smile faded into a snarl.

"I hope they cast you to the cheese boiler in the Underworld, Percy!" I uncapped Riptide.

"Ditto." I confirmed the fight.

Luke attacked first. Slashing downward, he almost caught my side. I rolled away as soon as the blade hit downward and then swiped at his chest. He deflected the blow and stabbed forward. Pain erupted from my shoulder as the target was hit. Unfortunately for Luke, that only reminded me of how he hit my mom, and I attacked harder. This time, I called upon the water in the sink and toilet and held the flow back.

"_Wait till he strikes," _I told the water. Suddenly, Luke slashed at my shoulder, ripping down to my hip. Pain burst from the injury and blood flowed freely. Moaning, I dropped down to the hard floor. All the water rushed in knoking Luke to the ground too.

The world was spinning.

Blackness erupted.

The end.

Pain.

Annabeth.


	3. Dreams and Schemes

**Confused**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PERCY AND THE OLYMPIANS**

**Sorry I didn't update sooner. You know how much time school requires. (Yawn) Thanks soooo much for your reviews! I put a lot of thought into this one, so hopefully you'll like it! Now, on with the story!! –KK**

**Chapter 3: Dreams and Schemes**

I woke with a start. Jumping out of bed, I ran to my dad's room. I just woke up randomly, and I felt a tugging in her gut that meant Percy was in danger. And if I could do something about it, she would. Immediately.

"Dad?" I whispered "Wake up." My dad woke.

"Annabeth, what are you doing up at this time? It's 3:00 in the morning!"

"Dad, I need to go talk to Chiron. It's important."

My dad sighed. "Annabeth, you need to go to sleep. Talk to me in the morning, OK?

I stamped my foot in frustration. I highly doubted that it was just a sensation. "Dad, this is serious. Please, let me go. This is about Percy. Please."

"No, Annabeth, you can't and won't. I won't have my daughter running about at three in the morning! Tomorrow. I promise."

I still wanted to argue, but I knew it wasn't going to make a difference. "Fine. But tomorrow, I leave for Camp Half-Blood."

My dad yawned. "Goodnight, then." And then he disappeared into the bedroom.

As I walked down to my bedroom, I wondered what on earth woke me up. Suddenly, the answer came to me. For some reason, Percy and I had an empathetic link. So I could tell what he was doing. Well, maybe I could find more out after a nice sleep. As I lay down to sleep, I wondered what Percy was doing right now.

Annabeth's Dream:

_Percy was laying on a metal table, surrounded by monsters. One was whipping him on his back and another was breaking his arm. The others were jeering and taunting him. He was out cold. His beautiful eyes were closed and blood coated him. I wanted to scream, to shout to get him out of there, but I couldn't move. Suddenly, a dark voice started laughing. Softly at first, but strengthen when Percy started bleeding more. Soon, it was howling. The monsters joined in, their voices echoing off the walls. It was a cold, dreading feeling. Helpless, I watched as a monster hit Percy on the head. Terror coursed through me, and another feeling, hatred. Hatred for whoever was doing this to the boy I knew I loved. Pure hatred. Rage was pouring into me, till I felt I couldn't take it anymore at that moment one of monsters stopped laughing and turned his red eyes towards me. Breathing in I waited as he threw his head back and charged. I could almost taste death. Horrified I tried to wake up. When suddenly…_

I woke up. This time I knew something was wrong. Grabbing my backpack from Waterland, I stuffed my half-blood t-shirt and shorts in with my toothbrush, hairbrush, money, and my sword. **(A/N: Does Annabeth's sword have a name? I don't know if it does or doesn't.) **Slipping into jeans and a t-shirt, I wondered if Percy was ok. Dread seeped in my heart. For some reason I didn't think so. As quietly as possible, I crept into the cool night air. I was on my way to Camp Half-Blood.

5 hours later, I arrived at Half-Blood hill. After a long night, I was tired and dirty. I was attacked by three monsters and I was as mad as ever. Suddenly, pain vibrated through my body. Waves lapped at my vision and spasms shook me with excruciating pain. Dropping to my side, I saw a faint streak of pink. It reminded me of blood. Then everything went black.


	4. Wounds of the Future

**Confused**

**Chapter 4: Wounds of the Future**

**Hey people! Thanks a lot for all the reviews! I was thrilled to find so many. Sorry it is taking so long to put up all the chapters. If anyone has any ideas, then please tell. I will most likely consider it for a part in the story. Thanks and please review!! **

The first thing I saw was light. Bright, deadly light. Then I felt cold. I felt like I was completely numb. Slowly, feeling returned to my fingers, legs, and arm. Yes, arm; I couldn't feel my other arm. I opened my eyes and found myself lying on a steel platform. I was in a room lighted with fire torches and a cold rock floor. Memories of the attack filled my mind. My mother… she was screaming. And Luke, he was alive. And he wanted to kill me.

_Then am I dead? _The very thought brought pain crashed down on me. I could feel my arm now. It was broken and bloody. Not to mention painful. Extremely painful. As the agony racked through my body, I heard the metal door to my right slam.

_Please be a guard, please be guard! _I prayed. It was a guard. And he brought a friend. Luke.

Luke smiled. "Well, well, well. Look who we have here." He taunted "Seems like we have picked up a stray, eh Garge? A monster that I had never seen before towered in front of me. Bright, emerald eyes looked at me calmly. Long blonde hair tumbled down her shoulders and a flawless, beautiful face showed an unreadable expression. Ok, this monster, Garge, was extremely hot.

"Right, Master." She crooned "Of course. But you forgot. I like to go by Lyla."

Luke looked at her almost hungrily. "Lyla, have you met the stray? Percy, Lyla. Lyla, Percy. You don't want to talk to him, Lyla. Pay more attention to _me._ He's insignificant." Luke stepped closer to her.

Lyla stepped back immediately. She narrowed her gorgeous eyes. " Watch yourself, Master. Remember that I only serve. _Only _serve."

"So? Why not have a little fun while I do my tortu-"I coughed. Even though I was in terrible condition, I wasn't in the mood to watch Luke go

Lovesick.

"Uh, still alive here!" I interrupted "Could we keep the kissing to a minimum?"

Luke smiled evilly. "You just reminded me. I came here to tell you I _hate _Annabeth. When we were kids, I loved her. Like a sister, of course. But now, she can rot in Tarterus."

"Annabeth?" I suddenly felt my stomach drop. He couldn't hurt her. He couldn't. "No, you won't touch her. I won't let you."

But Luke just laughed. "Ha! You think you can stop me? Garge! Er, Lyla! Do you have anything going on tomorrow?"

Lyla looked at me. "No, Master. Nothing."

"Good! Percy Jackson, say goodbye to Annabeth. Lyla, take Mooshawka and kill her. Then come back to him and describe it in detail. After that, I want you to kiss him. A lot." Luke laughed.

Lyla frowned. "Master, I have two things to say. First, Mooshawka goes by Troy. And second, why would I kiss him?"

Luke smiled. "Because, dear Lyla, it will hurt him more than anything." He laughed.

I felt my brain go dizzy. "No! Please, leave Annabeth alone. No!" I screamed at him. "Please, kill me! Don't hurt her!"

Luke just waved his hand and beckoned Lyla to leave. She looked sadly at me. "I'm sorry Percy. Truly, I am." Then she was gone.

I broke down sobbing. "Annabeth! Annabeth!" I screamed for all I was worth. The last thing I heard was my own voice screaming her name, and I saw Luke's hand raised and laughter still on his face.


	5. Forbidden

**Hello reviewers! Ok, this is going to be really long. I wrote over 1,000 words! This is the biggest chapter of all. I am also announcing that if I don't get a lot of reviews, I won't update! Muhahahaha! And there is a summary contest. Please pm me or REVIEW! I hope you'll enjoy it! **

**P.S I will stop doing the disclaimer thing after this chapter, you ALL know I don't own PJO. Honestly, I'm not that good! And I got my profile updated! Yay!**

**Confused: Chapter 5**

**Forbidden**

I woke up to the sound of birds chirping. Sunlight filled the room I was in and a beautiful vase of wildflowers filled the air with a violet smell. For once, I forgot. I forgot about my dad, my step-mom, the prophecy, Luke, Percy… wait a minute. Percy. He was hurt! O my gods, he might be dead!

I threw of the covers and ran to the Big House. Chiron and Mr. were discussing something important.

"Chiron!" I cried "Percy is captured! We need to find him! I'll lead the quest. Where's Grover? I'll take him, Tyson, and…" I trailed of when I saw Chiron looking at me sadly.

"Annabeth, Percy's dead." Chiron said "Grover can't feel him through their link. I'm sorry, Annabeth, but Percy is most likely dead."

"WHAT!" I screamed "PERCY CAN'T BE DEAD! HE CAN'T BE!"

"I'm sorry, Annabeth. There was no way could have survived. Luke wanted to kill him."

"No! He is alive. I can feel it." I knew one thing. Percy was alive. And I was going to save him.

I left immediately and ran to my cabin. Nobody was in there and I broke down and sobbed. I cried and cried till my eyes hurt. Then I fell asleep.

I woke up in the dead of night. For some reason, I knew one thing: Chiron wasn't going to make a difference. Mr. wasn't going to stop me. I loved Percy and he needed me. So, if they won't grant me a quest, I was going by myself.

My things were neatly packed in two minutes. I got some food, nectar and ambrosia, money (now $1,000), and my new sword.

I contacted Tyson and he made me the most beautiful weapon of all. It was silver with a blue outline and the sharpest edge possible. It was deadly, worked on both mortals and monsters. I wanted to name it after something like that, something as dangerous, as passionately deadly. After 2 seconds of pondering, I named it Erotas, or love in Greek. I named it after Percy. _For _Percy. For my love.

After my stuff was gathered, I set out for the Oracle, I was worried that she would tell someone, but they were going to know anyway. As I stepped into the attic I saw the mummy curled up in the corner. She stirred and looked at me with those eyes.

"Um, hi." I stammered out. _Nice one, Annabeth! _I thought. "Uh, well what is my destiny. "

The oracle looked at me and then spoke. I saw my step-mom looking at me with hatred. She said:

_You shall travel east to the land where the spider awaits._

_Gather your confidence and then watch it break,_

_Fail to save your love before death,_

_Then save him after his final breath._

_Watch sunset rise,_

_And trade all for the wise._

I stared at the oracle. I needed more! This wasn't enough! But before I could utter a word, the oracle turned and closed her eyes. Well. That is what my life is on. 6 lines, all not good. Except one. _Save him after his final breath. _Hopefully, that was good. I didn't know for sure, but I was crossing my fingers!

I set out at 4:00 in the morning. I was scared, but I knew where to look for Percy. West. Well, first things first. I needed a ride. I walked over to the barn where Blackjack was. He lifted his head and stared at me.

"Percy." I said "Trouble. Fly." I flapped my wings he snorted and put his head down. This wasn't working… I suddenly had an idea. Oh, thank you Athena!

I knelt down and took my old knife out. I stared at it, and then began chanting in ancient Greek. "Oh, Poseidon, god of the sea, please let me be able to talk with Blackjack. Please, Please…" My knife vanished. I kept chanting. Then, out of nowhere, I heard a voice. Small but grumpy.

_Man, what is that girl doing? She must be crazy. Man, I wish The Boss was here. _

"_Hello?" I asked. _The poor horse freaked.

_Whoa! Creepy girl talking to me! __Talking __to me!_

_Shhh, Blackjack. Listen, Percy's in trouble._

Blackjack stopped.

_Say wat??_

_Yes, he is in trouble and I need your help to get him!_

Blackjack turned serious.

_Ok, so you know how to fly?_

I smiled. One step closer to Percy.

Blackjack and I flew over endless fields. The breeze whipped the hair out of my face and golden light dappled the pastures below. Dawn was approaching. My backpack was resting in front of me and my water canteen was hooked on a piece of mane. Blackjack was rattling on and on about sugar cubes. The sensation, the taste of them, the sudden rush of energy as they melted on his tongue… it was getting a little old. We had been flying for 5 hours straight and we were getting tired. I looked down and spotted a big haystack. Perfect. There was a bunch of fruit trees around and a stream nearby. I told Blackjack that there was food and water down below and he rocketed like a rollercoaster till the grasses were within landing level.

I got off, exhausted. I picked some peaches and refilled my canteen before lying in the hay. I ate the sweet fruit and drank some cold water. Blackjack was grazing close to where I lay and I told him goodnight. Closing my eyes, I felt extreme satisfaction. I was getting closer. The first thing I was going to tell him when I found him was how much I loved him. And I _was going to find him._

_Meanwhile…_

Percy was still on the bed. Dreaming of Annabeth. And Lyla was with Troy in a haystack where Annabeth lay. Watching.

"Now?" asked Troy.

" No. I quit." Lyla replied. Her eyes were moist with tears. "The prisoner, how can I? I like him too much."

Troy snarled. " Then I will!" And with that, he took off. Running right at Annabeth.


	6. Letter of Love

**Hello fanpeeps! Sorry for the wait. I was grounded. Percebeth 777, I decided to hold your idea off till another chapter. K guys, REVIEW! **

**Letter of Love**

Percy woke up without wanting to. Moaning he rolled his sore shoulders and sat up. Then he remembered Annabeth. He looked around and sighed. She was gone. By tomarrow Lyla and Troy would return triumphant. But what if…

He grabbed a piece of paper from Luke's desk and a pen and sat down. If Annabeth survived, he wanted her to know how he felt about her. His dyslexia was going to get in the way, but he needed to tell her. So he started out simple:

_Dear Annabeth,_

_Wisegirl, there were so many things I wanted to tell you. But the truth is, I might die. So for your sake, I will try to sum it up in this letter. _

_First, I will explain Calypso. Annabeth, I will not lie in this letter. I loved her. I still do. But Annabeth, I love her like a sister. She took care of me! I would have died if she hadn't been there for me. But as soon as she told me her feelings, I said no. Because you are more important to me. Without you, I will die._

_Second, Luke. I know you love him. And I know I can't do a single darn thing about it! But that is your life. Even though he tried to kill me more than once, I won't murder him. Not without a fight, at least. _

_Last, you and me. Annabeth, I love you. I always have and I always will. Even if I die, my heart will always belong to you. I don't care about Luke or Rachel or Calpso more than I care about you. You complete me, Wisegirl. And for that reason, you will always be mine. Forever._

_Love, Seaweed brain _

_(aka Percy)_

**Sorry for the shortness. I'll try to update soon! Thanks and REVIEW!**


	7. Athena and Poseidon Unite

**Hello amigos! Sorry 4 the wait, Thanksgiving, Christmas, and New Year brings jobs to do and homework to complete! Percebeth777- your idea is in the next chapter. This will be a short chapter. Sorry! Make sure u all review and tell u're friends to read my story! –KK**

**Athena and Poseidon Unite**

**Chapter 7 in the story Confused**

"Zeus!" I screamed "Oh gods, HELP ME!" There, right in front of me, was a monster so hideous it hurt to look at him. The worst part was that he looked mad and even hungry.

_My life is over. Percy will die, the camp will die, I will die… GODS WHY DOES THIS HAVE TO BE A SAD STORY!_ The thought gave me strength. I looked over my shoulder and told Blackjack to get help. He took off with a snort.

_Now, for the ugly. _I took Erotas and my Yankees cap and uttered a soft prayer to Athena. Then everything happened slowly. I saw him charging towards me. I raised arm, ready to counter. Then, pain. A pain, starting at my wrist and slowly enhancing up to my elbow. I let out one, ear-splitting screech.

Through my pain, I saw water. In fact, the whole stream-bed rose up. It separated- half were deadly icicles the length of my leg, and the other half was a melted, boiling water. I watched, dazed as my mother appeared with two knives and a look on her face that would have killed a lesser monster. I cried out with relief and struggled to rise. A strong hand lifted me up. Poseidon took me over to a huge oak tree and threw me on top.

"Stay there." He warned me "Your mom and I will handle the rest."Poseidon whirled back into battle. The stream nearby was going mad. Half were boiling hotter than lava and the other half were frozen spikes. The daggers started hurling themselves at the monster. Several hit their mark, causing him to roar out in pain. Madder than ever, he charged straight at me. Out of thin air, Athena appeared and swiped at the monster. Her blades connected. He froze, and then disappeared into a gold dust.

Out of the dust, a slim figure appeared. After the dust cleared I could see it was a girl. And she was beautiful. Her long hair tumbled down her shoulders and her eyes shone with crystal tears. "Annabeth," she said "I bring news from Percy."

Immediately, Poseidon stepped forward. "Percy? He is my son. Do you know where he is?"

The girl looked at him. Then all the tears in her eyes burst forward and she knelt down, sobbing. "P-P-Percy might b-be dead by now! All because of m-me! All my f-fault! M-m-mine!"

Athena knelt beside the girl and she whispered something that apparently made the girl feel better. She sat up, wiped her eyes and gulped down a sob. "Forgive me, that was unnecessary. My name is Lyla. I know Percy because I work for Luke Castleton. (**A/n spelling??) ** He is in Greece itself. I can take you there but first I need to speak to Poseidon and Athena." She beckoned towards the god and goddess and then whispered something. They froze, and then looked at her with mixed expressions. Lyla nodded towards me, and then slipped a piece of paper into Poseidon's hands.

Athena and Poseidon exchanged glances.

"Mom, what's wrong? Why do you look like that?" I asked, scared.

Athena sighed. "Annabeth, Lyla came in possession of a note. A note that was addressed to you."

"It was from my son, Percy."Poseidon put in "Annabeth, it's not good." He handed me the note. I took a deep breath and then unfolded the paper. For 5 long minutes I read and reread the note.

"I'm so sorry, Annabeth." My mom tried to comfort me "I truly am sorry."

I squeezed my eyes shut. When I opened a single tear fell. There was a sudden flash golden light and then soft music playing a faint lullaby. As darkness closed around me, the last thing I thought was how hungry I was. Then warmth. Then nothing.

**I will NOT update unless at least 5 peeps give me a summary. I AM SERIOUS! Thanks a lot, anyway, and happy New Year! **


	8. Wrong Hands

**Hi guys, it's Kylie! Ok, I have settled on a pen name. Don't get mad at me, but it is my original name, percebeth4ever. I know, I know, I am really weird, but hey! Live and learn :)****. This chapter is containing unexpected twists. Thanks a million to Percebeth777, who helped a lot. But this idea popped into my mind and I love the thought. Also, when you guys review, could you please tell me how long you want the story to go on? Like, how many chapters? I have a good plot but I want to see if I should continue. I was pretty nervous about this chapter so tell me if you think Luke was OOC or if I got it right. Now, I give you Wrong Hands, the 8****th**** chapter. **

**Wrong Hands**

By Kylie Karson

**Luke's POV**

Luke had never felt this powerful. Thanks to Knonos, he could smash anyone in his way. Backbiter was sharp with the pain of his enemies and his body was stronger than any other man or half-blood alive.

Yet, he still felt incomplete. It was as if his life had everything, but nothing. It was impossible to think without it. It bothered him day after day, and Luke hated it.

The thing that was bothering him was Thalia. Her shocking eyes, her black hair, the way her smile lifted the dark out of dark- he missed it all. When she was turned into a tree, agony ripped through him. He felt no warmth. Even Annabeth could not help him. Poor Annabeth. That pretty much summed it up.

"Go!" Luke ordered to a monster nearby. "And give me those keys. I am going to pay a visit to my prisoner."

The monster grunted, then handed him the keys and left. Luke opened the door to the chamber and stepped in. Percy was unmoving. He whispered Annabeth's name, then turned over.

Fury soured through Luke. How dare he? She was not his.

"_Just another reason to kill him" _Luke thought bitterly. That was when something caught his attention. A paper just appeared beside his desk. Luke glanced at Percy before reading the note. Luke almost laughed out loud when he read about himself. Still, he admired how Percy didn't kill him because of Annabeth. But then he read the last paragraph. He was shocked. Percy was this serious about her? Well, too bad for him! Percy Jackson was going to die. In three days, he was going to wish he never knew Annabeth. In that case, he was going to wish he were dead.

Luke laughed and then stormed out of the room. The letter fluttered to the floor, forgotten.

_**1 hour later**_

_A dark figure slipped into the room, unnoticed. He picked up the letter and looked at it suspiciously. He dropped it into a backpack and slipped over to the bed where Percy lay, asleep. Smiling, he undid the chains and dragged him onto his back. Wincing with the weight, he walked over to the door and disappeared into the darkness. _


End file.
